(1) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electrically commutated DC motor for a liquid pump with a pump housing with a suction connector and a pressure connector for connection to a hydraulic circuit, an essentially disk-like pump rotor mounted to rotate in the pump housing, consisting of an impeller with several pump vanes and a permanent magnet, and a partition separating a pump space from a dry space, the partition being arranged in an axial gap between the pump rotor and several axially aligned wound stator poles of the DC motor.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A generic electronically commutated DC motor for a liquid pump is known from DE 196 46 617 A1. The connections in the known DC motor are only held in a plug cover without special securing measures and are in direct contact with a circuit board. The same circuit board is directly connected to winding connections. This structure is not stable and, under extreme loads and after a longer running time, leads to damage and failures.
An object of the present invention is to configure a DC motor, so that it is simple and reliable to install, is designed particularly robust and therefore has a very long lifetime.